1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a testing system, and more particularly to a method of operating a testing system.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure the quality of electronic products, manufacturers commonly use a testing system to check electrical connections between each precision electronic component in different stages of the manufacturing process.
In most cases, before doing electrical tests, the probes of a testing system may have to be calibrated by using a calibration plate, which does tests and provides information of compensation (i.e., returning to zero) for the probes. However, calibration is only done while initializing the tests in such method of operating a testing system, and if it is required to replace a probe due to different demands of tests, the original information of compensation would not be applicable anymore.